Outside rescue elevators are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 745,915 to Scully, 780,711 to Donnell, 1,138,902 to Smith, 2,618,361 to Zindt, 3,517,774 to Meyer, 4,018,306 to Lyons and 4,315,456 to Hayashi et al., all describe various rescue elevators and related apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,198 to Crump describes an outside rescue elevator system for a high-rise building including a dual compartment track with a dual cable system and a wheeled truck (i.e., elevator cab mounting device) in one compartment. A portable elevator cab is connected to the truck. An elevator cab is provided with stabilizing wheels for riding upon a smooth vertical roadbed on the exterior surface of the building. The stabilizing wheels are horizontally adjustable to accommodate different exterior wall surfaces of different buildings.